Distant
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Warning there could be spoilers for the end of the series! He was right here, right beside him, he would always be there when Akira woke up…


Monochrome Factor

**Monochrome Factor**

**Distant**

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** Shirogane x Akira

**Disclaim:** Do not own the series, Shirogane and Akira own me!!

**Warning:** Spoilers for the end of the series, hinted boys love, you know the drill

**Summary: **Warning there could be spoilers for the end of the series!! He was right here, right beside him, he would always be there when Akira woke up…

* * *

Shirogane would always be there when Akira woke up, Shirogane was the first person that Akira would've seen and the last one who would wish him a good nights sleep. Shirogane would always whisper in his ear.

It just seemed so different now that the shadow isn't around, that guy had a huge impact in his life.

After that fight, that battle when they rescued Haruka, Akira went home, curled up in his bed and in the first time for many years thought about what would happen now, where would this leave him?

Akira was so use to having Shirogane around, he never thought of what could've happened when he wasn't here. There were still so many things that Akira wanted to say, wanted to ask, wanted to do, when the thought of all those things never going to be done flew into his head.

Akira felt like crying his eyes out and scream

'_I love you Akira-kun'_

"Shirogane" he whispered, through out that night Akira found himself sleeping with tears dripping down his cheeks.

The next day, Akira went to school, he tried his best to get his life back to normal, the way it was. Yet when he wondered down the hallways of the school, memories came flooding back. Akira swore that his heart skipped a beat.

"_Can you feel it, the thread of fate connecting us?"_

He remembered Shirogane's hand coiling around his own, his fingers circling around his. Akira remembered that smile on his face.

Back then he was just a teenager but when Shirogane appeared his life was flipped from a regular life to one that tested his every skill and emotion. Yet, Akira had this small feeling, a feeling he had no idea what to call, a soft spot, something that made him feel calm and warm inside? Or whatever anyone would want to call it.

"_Akira-kun, When your honest you're so cute"_

He felt like his heart was about to break into pieces…

Akira rose his head and looked down the corridor, he gasped when he saw a figure at the end of it.

Long silver hair, a long black coat and a hat, it couldn't be could it?

Akira was in shock to even think straight, the figure slowly turned his head round, a light red lipped smile, icy blue eyes. A cane fixed in his hand, Akira jumped, raising a hand out towards him

"Shiroga-!"

_Ring!_

The school bell went and that was whenever everyone in the classrooms came out, Akira looked all over the place and then back to the original spot.

The figure that was once there was not standing there anymore…

"_Akira-kun I love you"_

"Akira your late again! Akira!" Aya yelled but Akira took no heed, his eyes just travelled to the same the spot.

Just now, he thought he saw Shirogane…

After all the classes were over, Akira relaxed on the roof top of the school building, his eyes wondering to all the clouds that hovered above the building. The bright blue sky that he and Shirogane would look at together, in peace, in harmony. Akira watched as a bird glided above his head, he wondered if it was a dove at first but after awhile, Akira rethought his decision, it might be a normal crow instead.

Akira slowly closed his eyes, feeling the slight touches of the wind touching his skin…

"_What a lovely day"_ came a small familiar whisper, Akira slowly opened his eyes, those little grey eyes looking into ghostly icy blues.

"_Don't you agree? Akira-kun?"_

"Shirogane?" Akira sat up, to his dismay however it seemed that he was the only one that was on the roof. Just him, the rails of the roof and the skies that circled above him. Akira laid on his back, placing his hands over his eyes.

He was going to have to get use to the idea of Shirogane not being here anymore…

The next day, Akira went to Kengo's house after school, since the blond insisted. The visit was worth it, they played video games and Kengo's sister even decided to make them some cake and coffee. Yet it felt a bit different, Kengo offered Akira to stay over his house.

Akira though, declined that offer…

He didn't want people to take pity on him, so with that thought in mind, Akira walked home, but before he did, Kengo patted Akira's shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Akira, I miss him too, so don't think you're the only one that has to go through this alone now okay? When we suffer, we'll get through it together" That did feel reassuring and for once Akira was grateful for it.

He thanked Kengo with a light smile and then made the journey home. It was cold and it sure had gotten dark very quickly.

The stars were out tonight, illuminating the skies with their bright lights. Before Akira met Shirogane, he paid no attention to them but when he use to walk home with the Shadow. Shirogane would always look up into the sky, his eyes would light up like a child's when their about to open wrapped presents for their own birthday or Christmas.

"_Look at that Akira-kun, their so bright tonight"_

Akira looked towards the sky and he thought to himself that Shirogane was right; they are bright, especially tonight.

A week or two later, Akira appeared at Master's bar. Master asked Akira to come over to talk. Akira came over to see Master and it was on one of his things to do on his list anyways.

"Ah, Akira-kun, I'm glad you can make it, I was worried in case you wouldn't come" Akira walked into the bar; he was taking slow steps into the place. The creaks from the wooden floor were audible to his ears.

"I had nothing better to do, what's up" Akira wondered over to a chair and sat himself down near the counter; he looked at the blind bar tender that sat in front of him. The man still had that smile on his face but then it slowly faded into one of sadness and remorse.

"How have you been doing since…" Silence fell between the two, Akira lowered his head down, placing it on to the counter. He didn't have an answer to give to the question. The teenager thought it would be better to leave it without an answer. Master sighed, knowing the reason why Akira wouldn't answer.

"What is it you want to talk about?"

"I have something for you actually" Akira lifted his head off the fine wooden polished table, his grey eyes wondering over to a small red velvet like box that was sitting in front of him. Master had a little sad-like smile on his lips. Master actually seemed uncertain to hand it over to him or not, there was a tag on the box that read…

'_To Akira-kun – love Shirogane'_

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but I think it would be best if you would open it…"

Akira picked the box up in his hand, he didn't know whether to open it now or not so he decided to open it later and placed it into his pocket.

"I'll…I'll open it when I get home…hey…" Master flinched

"Yes Akira-kun?" Akira felt his cheeks going bright red as he replied

"C-can you tell me…how you met Shirogane…" Master gasped for a moment until a cheerful smile whisked on to his lips.

"Of course Akira" through out that night, Akira listened to the many stories and moments that lead to Master and Shirogane into becoming great friends. When it came to closing time, Akira couldn't help but feel a bit relieved that he was able to talk to someone that knew Shirogane more than he did.

The same time that night, Akira arrived home and opened the box that was in his pocket, ripping the tag off and opened the box, slowly looking inside.

Akira felt a little smirk crossing his lips, a trickle of a tear going down his face…

"_I love you Akira-kun"_

"_Shirogane, I-I love you too"_

_**We will always be together**_

_**We will always be in love**_

_**Our hearts will always have this feeling**_

_**We will forever be like this**_

_**Forever more**_

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Youkai Of Hearts:** (Sniff, sniff) How could I, then again how could _**they**_!! I might not understand what they were saying but you kind of had to guess. (Cries) Why Shirogane, why!! Why did you have to do that without smexing Akira!! Although I think some Akira x Shirogane fans would be either in joy or in tears of the end ep…

I'm more for Shirogane x Akira…

I think Akira was a bit out of character in this and I get the feeling that I was being evil in this too…

And what could've been in the box? Who knows…

And I'm sorry for not writing anything in a long time, I had a lack of motivation!! Well guess what, I've got it back baby!!


End file.
